Allison Nesterwood
'' "I heard about Malice Blackraven, screwed with so many boys at her old school. She makes that Lola tramp look like a nun."'' __ Allison making one of her fake rumors. Allison Nesterwood 'is the main antagonist in the fanfic. The Rise of the Bullworth Goths, as Malice's rival, and a minor character in TRBG: The Sequel. She doesn't make an appearance in TRBG: The Final Curtain, due to moving to Los Santos. 'Backstory Allison was born in New Haven, Conneticut to Linda and Horace Nesterwood. She has always been rich, with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her father works as a CEO for Harrington Corp. When Allison was 5 her mother died of breast canser. Her father had done unmentionble things to her, in which she keeps it a secret. When she was 16, her not so rich cousin Raven moved in with her and her father, to help him treat his anmenia. 'Personality ' Allison is the stereotypical Prep, she's snobby, stuck up, and sometimes bitchy to other people that are not preppy; but she can tolerate her cousin Raven, mostly due to his anemia. She hate's Malice with a passion, even going as far as to making false rumors that Malice was a slut at her old school, that make's Lola look like a nun. Malice retaliates by replacing all her clothes with goth clothes that Malice bought on the internet. She has a mean streak of making people do everything for her; this prompted Pinky to be kicked out of the cheerleading team, after Allison made fake rumors of her stealing Mandy's boyfriend, and made Ted to transfer to another school. She likes to cause fake rumors about people she hates. She's been dubbed "The Mary Sue from Hell." She also has an inferiority complex, to get what she wants. She even made a fake rumor about Mandy's past, causing Mandy to go insane and commited to Happy Volts. She can be intolerant of anyone who are either not in there tax bracket, or inferior; she even said to Gord that he was a pathetic little fringe on society at his face. But after all the torment she does, her real self is shy, and sometimes withdrawn, due to what her dad did to her, even one time crying on the front steps of her house in front of Malice and Raven. 'Family' Horace Nesterwood: Allison's father, he was promoted to vice president of Harrington Corp. not long before he met Allison's mother Linda. After she died from breast cancer he became cold and bitter to Allison, even to the point of sending her to St. Montgomery Girls Academy. Despite all the abuse that he brought on to Allison, behind closed doors, he can be willing to spoil her, if she behaved. He's the older brother of Melody Harris, Raven's mother. He was the one who offered Raven to live in Bullworth. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Linda Nesterwood: Allison's mother, not much is known about her, except for the fact that she's deceased. She had blond hair and green eyes. 'Friends' The Preps: Allison's main friends. She's currently in love with Derby (despite not being related to him). However Pinky doesn't like how Allison stole Derby from her, so Allison made a fake rumor that she was dating Ted behind Mandy's back; causing Pinky to be excommunicated from the Preps. However she has made an enemy out of Gord for calling him a 'repulsive little fringe of society' to his face, after finding out about his non-Prep tendencies (I.E dating Lola or kissing other boys). The Jocks: She has a mild friendship with Mandy, even joining the cheerleading team on the spot. She even caused Ted, Mandy's boyfriend to transfer to another school (and a all-boy school at that), after she made rumors that Pinky was going out with him. However she turned her back on Mandy, by making a fake rumor, in order for her to become head cheerleader and sending Mandy to Happy Volts. 'Enemies' The Nerds: Allison hates the nerds, for just being "repulsive little fringes of society." as she put's out. She used Fatty, and Bucky to do her homework for her. She caused Algie to be commited to Happy Volts, after he had a nervous breakdown. The Greasers: Like all the other Preps, she hates the Greaser, for being poor. She even made rumors of Malice, being a slut, that makes Lola look like a nun. This prompted Lola to cause a catfight with Malice and further her hatred against The Preps. Zoe Taylor: Allison hates Zoe, because of her connections with the Townies, from the previous year. Zoe thinks that Allison makes Mandy look like a saint, when it came to the bitch department. The Goths: Allison hates them with a passion (except for her cousin), enough to cause Malice to incite a rivalry with The Preps. However she made the cemetery, Blackraven Antiques, Malice's house, and Raven's house (all in Old Bullworth Vale) as neutral territory. 'Apperance' Allison, is around the same height as Malice, she has blond hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, and wears the standard Aquaberry uniform of the Preps, but she wears the sweater instead of a sweater-vest, like the other preps do. In the winter she wears a Aquaberry-blue jacket, and wool skirt. For Halloween she's dresses up as a fairy princess. Fun Facts Full name is Allison Elizabeth Nesterwood. Favorite song is any song from any boy band. Favorite food is gourmet food, least favorite food is fast food. Favorite school subject is gym and english, least favorite subject is biology (because of how disgusting it is). Fluent in Spanish, Catalan, Latin, Russian, and French. Her favorite color is Aquaberry blue, which is the same color as her uniform. Her previous school was St. Montgomery Private Girls Academy, (another boarding school) in New Haven, Connecticut (according to rumors she got expelled after sending an unpopular girl to a mental hospital, following a suicide attempt, but was denied). She is the only Prep who hasn't have parents who are related to one another (By Connecticut law, cousin to cousin marriages are illegal). Her birthday is September 1st. Her favorite book is The Clique series. Her favorite movie is anything in the romance genre. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Preps Category:Fanfictional Girls